


Until death do us part ! ! !

by 20ella1980



Series: In the abyss [3]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20ella1980/pseuds/20ella1980
Relationships: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon
Series: In the abyss [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815007
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Until death do us part ! ! !

You're so happy,said Lionel as she entered Jude's office.

"Yes"Jude replied, beaming.

I have such a longing.

"Oh darling, I'm so happy for you"said his stepmom.

The plane with the crew lands at 3 p.m.

Shortly after their marriage ,Gideon was stationed in Iraq and was due to return today.

A long year of separation, longing and fear. Afraid whether Gid will return alive and well.

To say that Jude is excited is a gross understatement. 

He rushes to her house,freshen up,changes clothes and makes his way to the airport.

When he arrives at the airport,he stands in front of the gate. One Army Boing after another lands.

Now Gid's plane finally appears on the display. The relatives are already waiting for their loved ones.

Well,soldiers are pouring through the gate .

Some in wheelchairs or on crutches.

Jude looks out his eyes at Gideon . He should have come with this Boing,he assured him four days ago.

The gate opens endlessly, after a short silence.

4 US soldiers appear to accompany a coffin. It is wrapped in a US flag.

One of the men approaches Jude and gives him a black box and two Gideon's dog tags.

Jude felt a sting in his chest ,sweat ran down his back. Pain spread ,anger and despair.  
Heart was pumping even faster and threatening to jump out of his chest.

NO!!!!

Jude jumped on the bed out of his nightmare. 

He turned his head to the side.

Gideon lay beside him and fast asleep. He was lying on his back ,one leg on a pillow,it was broken.

He had returned from Iraq a few hours ago. Gideon was hurt but alive ,that was the most important thing.

Jude took a deep breath, slid closer to his husband ,put a hand around his body.

"I love you baby "Gideon whispered to him.

"I also you ","you are everything I have" Jude kissed him and fell asleep again.


End file.
